The Girl Next Door
by PeterPandaBear
Summary: Condor Studios never existed, but Chad and Sonny live next door to eachother, watch them grow up together. Idea chosen by Hiilani, the winner of my contest Stalker Alert.
1. Chapter 1: I moved

**Okay, I have a new computor, whic does not yet have word, so I'm typing here on document upload. Okay anyone who has seen my contest Stalker Alert, yeah I have picked a winner, Hiiani. This story was her basic idea, that was the prize, so I can't rightfully take credit for it.**

When I was five, my mother uprooted us from Wisconsin and brought us to the nieghborhood we now live in. My dad was serving in the navy at the time, and I tought we should have stayed were we were so dad could find us later, but nnnooooooooo, we had to move all the way to Calafornia. I was not happy. But I was 5, so what could I do. When we first arrived at the front of the new house, I was the first to jump out of the car. I stood in awe of the 2-story light pink house in front of me, then my eyes swivled around the street untill they made a circle and I was once again staring at my own house. But in my quick glance, the most impressive house of all was the one right next to me. In front of the house I saw a little blond boy about my age staring at me with interest. I looked back at my mom who was talking to the mover-men, then started walking to the boy. When I got to him, and could see him better, he seemed like a very nice kid, he just had one of those faces. So I said hi to him, and he took a step back, then another, and finally started running away, but he tripped. Suprisingly, he didn't scream.

I walk up to him, and crouched down, not knowing what to do, "Are you okay?" I asked him. Then I waited for an answer.

He jumped up and brushed his jacket off. "Yeah, I'm okay" he answered.

"What's your name?" I asked the boy.

He hesitated, "Chad Dylan." He said finally. "What's _your_ name?" He countered.

"Well_," I started to answer, "My real names Allison, but everybody calls me Sonny," He could tell I didn't like either name by the look on my face.

"What do you like to be called?" he asked.

No one ever asked me what I liked to be called before, "Alli," I decided after a moment.

"Well then Alli, it was nice to meet you," he bowed like a preformer. I giggled.

"What's your middle name?"I asked Chad Dylan.

"Dylan" he said.

"But I thought your last name was Dylan." I said to Chad Dyan No last Name.

"Well no," he seemed to think about something for a while, "My last name's Goldfarb," he semmed embarassed.

Then he looked at my confused. "Why aren't you laughing?"

"Why would I laugh?"

"Well, everyone else laughs,"

"Well that's rude." I said, "I wouldn't really laugh at your name unless it was something like Rip A Big One,"

Chad started laughing, "No it's not THAT bad."

"Sonny!!!" My mom called for me. I winced at the name.

"Coming," I called back, then to Chad, "I got to go, Chad Dylan," I said

"See you later alli-gator," He said

(

"In a while crocidile," I said back, as I went skipping to my new house.

**hi!!!! Did you like it!!!**

**review Review review.**

**and check out Hiilani, even though i wrote it, this is still her story**

**(Not yet complete)**


	2. Chapter 2: First grade

**I now have Word, but it's 2003, which I don't mind, I've never even used 2007, yeah, thanks for the reviews, Other people, review please, I'm begging you. But the reviews I got were nice, so keep 'em coming.**

**On with the plot:**

It was my first day of grade school, ever, and I didn't know what to expect. This was a new neighborhood, community, state, and I was positive I didn't know anybody who was going there, with the exception of one. So when I got to my new school, it was only natural that I looked around for my only friend, even if I had just met him a day ago. We had to move the last day of summer, I mean I didn't have enough time to meet any of the kids in my neighborhood, and I wasn't introduced as a new student in the middle of the year, so I didn't get the whole crowd coming up to meet me, and letting me sort everyone out, to see who's nice or not.

So I was peeking my head everywhere there were kids, looking for my only friend, when a skinny, African American, bald boy walks up to me.

"Who are you looking for?" The first grader inquired.

"What?" I asked startled, "Who said I was looking for anyone?"

"No one," said the boy confused, "You just look like you're looking for something, or somebody."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said a-matter-of-factly, "Who?"

"Well, you promise not to laugh?"

"I promise," he said, quickly.

"My next door neighbor, I met him yesterday, and he seemed nice, and he's my age and I have no idea where he is," I let it all out in a rush.

"Who's your next door neighbor?" the boy asked me.

"Oh, Chad Dylan." I said simply.

He gasped and covered his hand with his hand.

"Don't look for him here." He said a little angrily.

"Why not?" I sounded so clueless.

"He's a jerk, He and all his snooty friends go to Mackenzie prep school." I looked confused.

"Don't talk to him."

"Why not?" I asked again.

"Listen, I know you're new, so I'm gonna cut you a little slack, just, they're, Uh... I can't explain it, GRADY!!!" He shouted.

"What's up?" a chubby blond boy with blue eyes walked up to us.

"Explain to her about Goldfarb."

"Goldfarb," They both started laughing uncontrollably, I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Goldfarb," The blond boy said again, and tried to hold back a chuckle, failing, then continuing, "thinks he's so better than us just because he goes to a prep school,"

"Okay then," I said, I was not stupid enough to interfere with the hatred these two showed.

"I'm Nico," the skinny boy said.

"I'm Grady," the chubby boy said,

"Oh," is all I can say.

"What's your name," they asked at the same time.

"Well, my real name is Alyson, but everyone calls me Sonny, so you can call me whatever," I said, I had flinched at both names slightly, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Okay Whatever," they spoke at the same time again, it was getting kind of creepy.

"Come on Sonny, do you want to be friends?"

"Sure," I said, I didn't really care if they didn't like Chad, I would talk to him about that later, but I really needed a friend now.

**So, did you like it? I personally had to put this in here, if you're wondering why she doesn't like her name, in the second episode, she told Chad, "I'm Sonny," "Sonny, interesting name," "Yeah, when I was younger I didn't really like it, but now I think it kind of suits me," So that's why. Also. I just got my friend into fan fiction, her pen name is mathgirl96, and she just published her first story, as far as I know, only 2 people have reviewed, so it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed her story, Crush.**

**That's all I have to say, but please review my story.**

**(Actually, it's Hiilani's story) **


	3. Chapter 3: 20 questions

**I wrote this chapter by hand during school, I really like it.**

[Sonny's POV]

I stood in front of his front door, holding my hands together and rocking on my heels. I was wearing a denim over-all dress, with a thin red sweater underneath. I hadn't done anything to my chestnut colored hair my bangs were almost covering my eyes. I knocked again lightly, and bit my 5-year-old lip. A dirty blond haired woman answered the door, I could see a fragment of a bruise that had been covered by make-up.

"May I please speak to Chad?" I asked sweetly. She glared at me for a moment before calling Chad downstairs. He looked a lot like he did last time I saw him, but when he was coming downstairs he looked liked like he was in pain. A tear was dripping down his cheek. H e saw me and immediately lit up; his smile barley had a hint of sadness.

"Hi, Alli!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Chad, I need to ask you about something," I looked back up at the blond woman, "If it's alright with your mom" He looked hopefully at his mother, until she finally gave in.

"Come back in when it gets dark!" she called after us. We started walking down the sidewalk.

"So…" he started, "What'd you want to talk about?" I opened my mouth to tell him what I had learned today but instead "When's your birthday," popped out.

"February 29?" He said confused.

"Oh," I said, "February only has 28 days,"

"I was born on a leap year," he replied, "When's yours?"

"March 17," I said, "Favorite color?"

"Blue. You?"

"Green," I said, "Best friend?" He looked embarrassed,

"I don't have many friends, and I don't really like the ones I have. Who's yours?"

"Lucy, or my mom,"

"Your mom?"

"Yeah,"

"She doesn't count,"

"Then Lucy, from back in Wisconsin,"

"Best friend from here," He said stubbornly.

"Then I guess I don't have a best friend either," I consider it said sad when two 5-year-olds both don't have a best friend. "Do you want to be my best friend?" I asked the boy.

"If you want to be my best friend," the boy said.

"Deal, Chad Dylan,"

"Okay Alli,"

"So as best friends, we tell each other everything right?" I asked.

"I guess,"

"Well I made some friends at school today,"

"And?"

"Well, they…they don't…they don't like you Chad,"

"Oh, why not?"

"Something about you thinking your better then them,"

"Oh," he said in a small voice, "You go to Random Acts of Kindness, don't you?"

"Yeah,"

"Well my daddy said that school's for poor un-smart people,"

"You think I'm a poor un-smart person?"

"No, but that's what my daddy and my friends say,"

"I thought you said you didn't like your friends." I said

"I don't,"

"Then why do you listen to them?"

"'Cause, they're my friends, and if I don't I'll get picked on,"

"That's not nice," I said.

"Yeah I'd understand if you don't want to be friends anymore,"

"I course I do Chad, just our friends don't like each other, that could be a problem,"

"We'll cross that brig when we get to it."

**So, did you like it? Out of habit I wanted to make him kiss her, but then I remembered they were both 5, and that might not work out so well, so what do you think the dad's like?**

**Uhhhhhhhhh, I have to do this thing for English where whenever I write or read something, I have to log it.**

**Please Review. **


	4. Chapter 4: Chad's fabulous home life

**Okay, this chapter's alittle sad, but please read it anyway.**

**Oh and once agian, credit for this chapter goes to Hiliani**

Little Chad hid shaking under his covers; he knew this was going to be one of daddy's 'bad nights' when he walked into the huge open house, when the smell of alcohol filled every room. His room was big and open; too, not much room for hiding, but mommy showed him a crawlspace in case it got really bad.

He could hear his mommy crying, screaming, begging, but the sounds were muffled over the walls. He stuck his tiny fingers in his ears, and sung lightly to himself, trying to convince himself, that it wasn't his mommy, but the TV. Yeah, that's it, the TV. But it was no use. She screamed his father's name, told him to stay away from her son, but that effort was wasted too.

Chad could hear the loud, heavy footsteps in the hallway, getting louder and louder, as they approached his room, he could see a big burly shadow creeping out from under the door frame. A single tear rolled down the little boy's cheek as he was yanked out of his bed by his night shirt. Trying to block out the pain.

**Okay, this chapter's alittle short, but ididn't want to spend so much time n this subject.**

**Review**


End file.
